


Play our little Game

by Batfan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Complete, Crack, Fun times with friends, Gideon is a homophobic little shit, Guys Being Guys, Highschool AU, Human bill, Love, M/M, Out of the closet Bill Cipher, Songs, Supportive boyfriend Dipper, Teenagers, Warnings of smut, lots of fluff, smut in second chapter, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: This is a fic about a talent show, sex jokes, a supporting boyfriend, a homophobic little shit, and good times. So in summary... Highschool.





	1. Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Its rated Mature for some strong language and jokes from Bill, and a brief mention of a sex scene.

It was a rainy day at Gravity High. Most people hated it, but Dipper always loved the sound of rain drops hitting the roof. It was peaceful to the boy who was continuously stressed out. It was hard to pretend he was a normal straight kid. Yay boobs...

He was in his history class. It was 10 minutes before the bell is suppose to ring, when the door opened with an annoying creak. They really need to fix that door.

Dipper looked up from his work. At the door stood the principle and a blonde boy at his side. The boy was dressed in a yellow dress shirt, black suspenders, black bowtie, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. It was a lot of black, but it contrasted well with his tan skin and bright blue eyes.

They walked in. Dipper watched the new kid and his graceful strides, noticing how he walked like he was the most important thing in the entire universe. The principle was talking in hushed voices with the teacher, and new kid looked bored with the conversation. He began to look around when his eyes caught Dipper's stare. Dipper immediately looked down back at his work, praying to any deity that the cute guy didn't catch him.

Of course the odds were against him. The new kid took a seat in the desk next to a flustard Dipper. They were in the back, next to the windows, so any noise they made would be drowned out by the loud noise of the storm.

Dipper could feel the new kid's presence leaning close to him. Dipper tensed and his hands started to sweat. 'ohmygodohmygod. he's going to know. he's going to judge me. ohgod, why can't i just be normal! i just had to be the gay kid!'

Dipper's hand began to tremble. It was subtle but the new kid noticed. He smirked and leaned in. "Hey." He said.

Dipper looked up from the worksheet on his desk to the cute guy next to him. "H-hi." He inwardly cursed his own stutter.

The kid smiled, revealing wight, straight teeth. Again, contrasting beautifully with his tan skin. He was closer now so Dipper could see the light freckles that decorated the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks. Could this guy get any more perfect?

"My name's Bill Cipher, but you can call me 'boyfriend'."

The blush on Dipper's face darkened. 'ohmygod, he CAN be more perfect!'

Bill put his elbow on his desk, rested his chin in his palm, and draped the other arm behind the chair. His blue eyes were locked into Dipper's brown ones. He was so flirting with him.

"Pines. D-Diper Pines."  
Dipper finally found his voice after a few moments of shock. Bill's smile brightened.

"Dipper Pines..." He said the brunette's name, trying it out. Dipper inwardly shivered. It sounded so good when he said it. "Hmm. Unique and cute. The perfect combination. So, Dipper, you wouldn't happen to be free next weekend, would you ~"

Before he could stop himself, Dipper snorted and smirked to himself. "I'm not free. I'm expensive."  
He immediately dropped the smirk, once he realized he said that out loud. He smacked his hand over his mouth and looked over at Bill with an apology on his tongue. But before he could take it back, Bill was laughing.

It sounded like heaven to Dipper's ears. Until the bell rang. The two boys both looked at the ringer. Dipper looked shocked and Bill looked pissed. The brunette quickly scrabbled to put his stuff away when a piece of paper was placed on his desk. He looked at the phone number that was scribbled on the yellow sticky note along with a simple pine tree symbol. Dipper looked up at the, now standing, blonde's smile.

"Call me?"

Bill's unsure expression changed into a sincere one once Dipper nodded with a soft smile. Bill smirked and walked out of the classroom with his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder.

Dipper watched as the cute guy, named Bill, walked up to the classroom door, turn around, and give a warm smile to him. Almost like the weather was reading his mind, lighting struck as thunder boomed. It made most people jump, but Dipper was glued in his spot.

He was still in his seat when the next class of students started to walk in. He looked down at his appearance and cringed. The cute guy in fancy cloths just asked him out, and we was wearing baggy khaki shorts, a stained red shirt, old tennis shoes, and a flannel. Just what did Bill see in him?

Dipper shook his head out of his thoughts and quickly sprinted to his next class. He made it just as the bell rang. Phew!

The brunette quickly sat in a seat and took out his supplies for English. Sadly this seat wasn't near the windows, but instead near the door, and in front of the worst jerk that has ever walked this planet.

"G.E, Look! Its the gay kid!"

Gideon Gleeful. The short, stubby, rich prick in blue. He was tugging on his companion's arm. Laughing and snorting in an ugly manor. Dipper ignored the usual taunting. After what happened about 15 minutes ago, he just couldn't let Gideon get Under his skin. He was too happy.

'maybe....maybe Bill and i will become...something. maybe we'll get together?'

It was wishful thinking, but Dipper didn't let that ruin his day. Even if Bill is just flirting, and might not want anything serious, Dipper was still happy with his wishful thinking.

~4 months later

Bill and Dipper have become the biggest couple in the school. Everybody loved Bill. He just had that personality that no one can resist. Unless they we're hugely homophobic. Like Gideon. Bill and Gideon have become the biggest enemies. When Bill found out that Gideon has been harassing Dipper for the past 3 years, he made sure that Gideon witnessed multiple make outs. It was passive aggressive, but it was Bill's style.

Ever since they started dating, Dipper has came out of his shell more and more. He came out to his family and a few close friends. He wasn't planning on letting Gideon know, but he already made fun of him for it, and Bill wanted to make him uncomfortable, so he let Bill do his thing. After one month with the blonde and his constant wanting of adorable affection, Dipper decided that he didn't care who knew he was gay. As long as he and Bill were happy together, the homophobic people can kiss his rainbow ass.

Bill was soon introduced to Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, and Gruncle Stan. At first, Stan and Bill didn't get along. Stan said the he didn't like Bill. Not because he was gay, but because he seemed like a playboy in Stan's opinion. However, Bill wanted Dipper's family to approve if him, so he did the best thing he could think of. He offered to help clean the Mystery Shack shop with ought pay. Of course Stan loved that idea and soon became ok with him. Dipper couldn't let that slide. So, he paid his boyfriend with make outs and hickies.

Though, Dipper doesn't allow Bill to make hickies on him. His argue was that his skin was "too pale, and people will definitely notice" and that Bill's was "harder to notice" because he had a darker complex. Bill, of course, rolled his eyes at that, but didn't argue back. He tries to sneak in a hickie every time, but Dipper always catches him.

Its the afternoon, now. Dipper was sitting on a bench outside of the school, waiting for Bill. They only had World History together, which was bummer, but they would meet up after school and grab something to eat with the group.

The bench Dipper was sitting on was right next to a giant tree. He leaned against it as he read the book they were on in English. He looked down at the watch Bill bought him for a Christmas present from two months ago. He normally doesn't wear anything extra, but ever since he started dating the well dressed teenager, he decided he would try harder with his appearance. He was currently wearing blue skinny jeans, a red flannel shirt, and some vans. Simple, but better taken care of.

Suddenly, he felt hands push his knees away from each other, causing his legs to spread open. A body shuffled their way under his book and laid between his legs and on his abdomen. Tuffs of blonde locks blocked the words on the pages. Dipper smirked and glanced down to see Bill's sickingly sweet smile.

"Why hello, Pine Tree." Bill's voice hummed through ought Dipper's body. The brunette smiled at the dumb nick name and kissed the top of the blonde's head. Bill's outfit was a little more snazzy today. He wore a white shirt, yellow vest, yellow bowtie, tight black skinny jeans, and white shoes.

"You're just like a cat, Cipher. Always wanting attention."

They chuckled together and started talking about a movie night, when Bill stopped. "Mabel is coming."

Before Dipper could respond, he heard Mabel's shout from ahead. She was about 100 yards away. He looked down, baffled, at his boyfriend.  
"And thats exactly why they call you "the all seeing eye", you freaking Illuminati."

Bill chuckled and kissed the crook of Dipper's neck. "Its a sixth sense thing."

Mabel finally caught up to them. Dipper looked at his twin with a curious expression. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind and running.

"What's up, Shooting Star?"

Mabel looked down at the blonde in her brother's lap with a nice braces filled smile. "Bill!! Guess what the school is throwing together for the annual second semester mark!"

Mabel was jumping up and down with excitement, waiting for Bill's response. He had a look like he was thinking, and he responded in the most innocent way he could.

"A school orgy?"

Mabel squeaked as Dipper laughed. Mabel crossed her arms and scolded the teen. "N-no! Guess again!"

This time Bill didn't take time to think. "A gay orgy?"  
Dipper suppressed his laugh for the sake of his sister. She slunk her shoulders and rolled her eyes dramatically.  
"Ugh, no, Bill. There is no orgy involved."

Bill frowned and slumped against Dipper's stomach. "Hm. Well thats disappointing."  
This time, Dipper scowled and pinched his arm. Bill jumped, rubbing his arm.  
"Ow! Babe, what was that for?!"

He continued rubbing his arms as he pouted at his boyfriend. Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We are not joining an orgy." Dipper said matter of factly.

Bill shook his head. Blonde waves shaking with the movement. "Oh no. You are not going to participate. I don't share my things with other people. It'd just be me."

Dipper arched an eyebrow. "You're digging yourself a hole, Cipher. You better stop while you're ahead."

The smile turned into a smirk on Bill's face. He lifted his body up, shifting his weight on one hand, and hooked a finger through Dipper's belt loop in his pants, tugging him in close. He leaned in and hovered just above his mouth.

"Oh please let me bury myself in that hole~"

Mint from his gum he chewed earlier was still strong, along with his scent. It drove Dipper crazy. He was about to say something snarly when his sister made fake gagging noises.  
"Bleh, get a room you two."

Bill chuckled while Dipper looked at his sister with a roll of his eyes.

"What are they doing for the semester mark?" He asked.

Mabel quickly threw a flyer up to his face with glee. "They're hosting a school talent show!"

Bill bolted up and grabbed the flyer out of her hands. He analyzed it, reading the details. His blue eyes connected with Dipper's, but Dipper shook his head. "No."

Bill pouted and scooted closer with the flyer. "Bill, no."  
The blonde moved closer and performed his best puppy eyes he could muster. "Babe, pleeease!"

Dipper shook his head even more. "No. I'm not gonna be in the talent show. It involves talent. Which I don't have, might I add."

Bill took one hand off the flyer and put it high on Dipper's thigh. "You got talent with your-"

"Aaand we are done talking!" Mabel yelled over Bill. "Let me know what you guys decide. I can't do it, since its on the day I babysit, but hopefully you guys will do it.Bye lovebirds!" Mabel waved at them and dashed off into the direction she came from.

Dipper looked at his excited boyfriend, who looked back at him expectantly.

"Dipper~"

"No."

"Pine Tree~"

"No."

Bill dramatically sighed and dropped all his weight on Dipper and put the back of his hand against his for head.  
"Oh, Supportive boyfriend of mine, will thy please join thee in the schools event of talents!"

Dipper laughed at the dramatic acts and ruffled the blonde's hair, making him grumble in response.  
"I'll be thee's supportive boyfriend of the schools event of talents, from the SIDE. Now get off, you're squishing me, you lug."

Bill sighed and pushed himself off of the brunette, grabbing the forgotten book from the floor. "Fine. I guess that will be enough. Let's go. I'm famished."

~

The talent show was a week away. Bill signed up and practiced everyday, but he would never let anybody hear him. He said he wanted it to be a surprise. Dipper tried to sneak up on him while practicing, but because of his special sixth since, Bill always knew he was there. So Dipper will never get a glimpse of his talent.

So for the past 5 days, Bill has been a little bit distant with all the practicing. Dipper, of course, was not happy about that little change in the week, but when the day before the show came, he was glad that things will go back to normal.

They were in History class, talking to each other over the asignment due the next week. Bill was trying to find answers while Dipper just stared at him. The class room was filled with small chatter from other partners. Dipper ignored them and just stared at the blonde beaut.

Dipper noticed that when Bill was in deep thought, he'd take the end of the pen or pencil he had in his hand and lightly bite it. He'll lick the tip here and there and Dipper caught the motion each time.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."  
Bill's voice jumped him out of his thoughts.

"Why? When I have the real deal?"

Bill's lips twitched in a smile, but before he could fully smile the Teacher called him up to the desk. Apparently the teacher wanted him to help him with books in the back room. The shelf was relatively close to the back window sit, where Dipper always sits, so he didnt mind too much. He heard them working behind him when someone plopped a chair down beside his desk and sat down.

Dipper looked up to see a girl in a white T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals. Dipper was surprised, but he didn't forget his manors. "U-um Hello..."

The girl leaned in close as she put her elbow on the desk, resting her chin against it. "Hey Dipper~ I got a favor to ask."

Dipper looked in her eyes and he did not like the emotion behind them. "U-uh w-what can I d-do?"

She leaned closer making Dipper lean back in an uncomfortable position. She held a grin, like she was trying to pull off Bill's when he flirts with him, but she was not pulling off sexy. She was pulling off creepy.

"You know you are really cute, and its always been a fantasy of mine to sleep with a gay guy~"

Alarms went off in Dipper's head. This is not ok.  
"I-I-I..."

She leaned even closer, and again making him curl back.  
"Don't worry, I don't bite~"

Dipper was about to respond, but before he could do that a hand slammed on the desk between the two. The slam echoed in the now silent classroom. Dipper's eyes followed the arm up to the owner's face. Bill stood between the two with a fiery glare at the girl.

"I do." Bill growled out between clinched teeth.

The light from the window made Bill's pupils look cat like. Making the moment more intimidating.

The color drained out of the girl's face and she stumbled out of the chair as she stuttered out an apology. She scurried back to her seat, terrified and ashamed.

Dipper watched as Bill took the abandoned seat next to his desk and resumed working. The rest of the class continued with their talking. Dipper slunked in his seat and crossed arms while raising an eyebrow. Bill seemed to have noticed his boyfriend's scornful expression, because he turned to look at him. He arched an eyebrow back, mocking the brunette.

"What? I'm protecting what's mine. I don't like sharing."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but secretly he loved the way Bill was protective. Especially right then since he didn't know how to handle that girl. But he didn't admit it to the blonde. "Could you have done it in a more subtle way?"

Bill shifted in his seat and leaned in with a devilish smirk and bedroom eyes. "I could, if you let me mark you~"

Dipper rolled his eyes again at his lustful boyfriend. He has been trying to kiss a hickie on the brunette two days into their relationship. So he'll think about it.  
"Maybe..."

Bill's eyes widen in shock. Taken aback. "Woah. Wait, really!?"

Dipper smirked. It was almost as devilish as his partner's. "Maybe~"  
Bill leaned in closer. Their noses nearly touching. His shocked expression switched to his famous playboy smirk. "What could I do that can make that 'maybe' into a 'definite' ?"

Dipper seemed to think it over. While he did that, Bill took this chance to look at his boyfriend. He admired his brown waves of hair, chocolate carmel eyes, and the soft yet defined jaw line that Bill really wants to mark. His admiration was cut short when he heard Dipper laugh. Bill watched as the sunlight from the window casted soft shadows over his beautiful face.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Bill chuckled. "Seriously though, babe. What's it going to take? "

Dipper looked around the room, making sure no one was paying attention. When no one was, he snaked a hand to the base of of Bill's neck and pulled him in for a peck on the lips.

Bill's eyes remains closed a few seconds after Dipper pulls away. He slowly opens them as a gentle smile formed. He opened his mouth, but before he could make a congratulation Dipper for showing affection so openly in public, the brunette cut his words.

"Place in the talent show. If you get one of the medals, then you can mark me."

Dipper rested an elbow on the desk and placed his cheek on the closed palm. He watched his boyfriend lean in. Responding with barely a whisper.

"Where ever I want?"

Dipper nodded.

Bill's blue eyes shown brighter. "Deal."  
He then grabbed the hand that was resting in Dipper's lap, and pulled it up to his lips with a soft kiss.  
Everyone knows, in order to make a deal official, it needs a kiss to seel it.

~

It was the day of the talent show. Bill and Dipper went to the mall for last minute shopping. Mabel and Pacifica tagged along with the couple. They bought outfits that they thought were perfect and set off to grab a bite to eat. They ate Chinese in the food court, before they all left to get ready for the big day.

When they got to the Mystery Shack, they shuffled up into the attic where the twins slept, and began to piece together their outfits. The girls stayed down stairs getting ready to baby sit and the guys got dressed in the room.

Dipper and Bill haven't had intercourse yet, but they felt comfortable with each other in every way possible. They told eachother their insecurities and fears. Trusting each other with the information. Dipper has told Bill of all the anxiety and troubles he faced when he found out he was different from everyone else in Gravity Falls. He told him about the physical and emotional abuse he received when people suspected that he didn't like normal guy stuff. Like boobs and other things. Bill was inwardly furious at the people, but he held his anger back and instead comforted his boyfriend.

Bill remembers that day clearly. That's the day he finally told someone about the sexual assaults at his old middle school, when his class mates saw he was wearing. He wore his pink bowtie and sweater vest that said 'sassy yet classy'. Of course his outfit got shredded, but he didn't really care anymore. Its been years since that happened. But when he told Dipper about it, he felt like he was the luckiest man alive to have such a partner who listened the way his Pine Tree did.

The blonde was shook out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. It was chilling to the touch since he had just took his shirt off. He already knew it was Dipper, but it was confirmed when he noticed the doodle of a pine tree he made on Dipper's arm when he was passed out in the car. Bill tilted his head back and kissed the temple of his partner.

"I have to get ready, little tree." Bill looked to see if Dipper was dressed in the outfit they picked.

He had on the black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, yellow belt, and black Shoes, but something was missing. Bill thought for a moment before he mentally snapped his fingers with remembrance. He quickly unlatched the simple neckless he wears underneath his shirts.

He spun around in Dipper's hold and hastily puts the neckless around his neck.

"There. The outfit is complete."

Dipper looked down to view the jewelry. It was a small simple golden triangle that hung from a strong black lithe string.

The look Dipper gave him, made Bill weak in the knees. The look was full of love.  
"Your lucky Illuminati charm? But Bill, don't you need this for the show?"

Bill shook his head and captured the brunette's lips with his own as he smiled. Dipper moaned into it, but held back a whimper when Bill pulled away.  
"I don't need it, if I've got you there." The blonde whispered against his lips.

Dipper smiled and kissed him again. "You're going to do great. I know it."

Bill grinned at the man in his arms and gave a tender kiss to the forehead. "You're the best. Seriously though. I've only got an hour to get ready." He finished with a chuckle and a finger under Dipper's chin, tilting his head up for a deep kiss.

They let go of each other eventually and got fully dressed for the special night.  
~

The couple arrived at the school after finding a place to park nearby. The parking lot was pact, so they had to find a space in the open feild next to the bus ramp. They walked into the theater room where the show will take place. It was a pretty big room since theater arts was a decent sized club.

Bill kissed Dipper's cheek, then left to go back stage. The show was going to start soon, so Dipper found a spot that was good enough distance from the stage. He didn't want to be too far away where he couldn't hear and didn't want to be too close for his shear sanity.

The chatter died down when the lights dimmed. The announcer came out and to talk to the audience for a little bit. Then the first few acts started. Most were good and others were better. A select few used the piano that was staged in the back.

The show was seven acts in before it was Bill's turn. Dipper smiled as his boyfriend stepped up to the stage, but immediately dropped it when he saw the anger that was radiating in his eyes. Others wouldn't have noticed, but Dipper knew. Bill's eyes scanned the audience and stopped until he saw Dipper. The brunette gave a reassuring smile up at him. The anger in his eyes were soon shifted into determination.

He settled himself on the black piano bench and adjusted to the step petals. Dipper smiled as he watched his snazzy dressed boyfriend settle. Bill's outfit fit so well to the scene. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, yellow vest, black bowtie, white skinny jeans, and a pair of black vans.

The audience slowly stopped with their applause for him to start. There was a moment of silence before a beautiful piano chord was heard. Bill played the introduction and began to sing the song.

 _Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine,_  
_Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds_  
_Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?_  
_Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?_  
_Like, hush now, don't say, don't say_

Bill's voice carried through with the piano. The contrast between the two were beautiful. Dipper knows this song. How can he not, when this was his anthem for two years?

 _Hush, boy, oh, hush, boy, don't say a word_  
_Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt_  
_Hush, girl, oh, hush, girl, just bat your eyes_  
_Play our little game, play our little game_

Bill began to get agitated again.

 _Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense_  
_You're raising suicidals with your predetermined titles_  
_Like "a mess", "distressed", "I am unimpressed", "you're excess",_  
_"a dress is all you'll ever be"._  
_Gender roles impose control and deceive progressive times._

  
_Welcome to the land of the broken **minds**!_

The blonde leaned in and abruptly pushed back as he followed the beat and feeling if the song.

 _Hush, boy, oh, hush, boy, don't say a word_  
_Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt_  
_Hush, girl, oh, hush, girl, just bat your eyes_  
_Play our little game, play our little game_

 _Hush, boy, oh, hush, boy, don't say a word_  
_Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt_  
_Hush, girl, oh, hush, girl, just bat your eyes_  
_Play our little game, play our little game_

Bill let the song continue on with the piano. Even though the transition was beautiful, Dipper knows this song by heart so he was a little surprised that Bill quit singing.

He could see the blonde's expression clearly from where he sat. His eyes were fierce and his concentration was unwavering, but Dipper knew the storm that was bursting in his head. Something must've happened in back stage. Dipper knew Bill only gets angry when someone says something horrible about one of the Pine twins. In all honesty, Bill was loved by a lot of people, but he only cared about his boyfriend and his boyfriend's sister.

Bill skillfully finished the last chords of the piano with a nice ring. It was silent for only a second before the audience bursted with applause and whistles. Dipper made sure he was clapping the loudest, because what kind of a supportive boyfriend would he be if he didn't?

The blonde got up from the piano bench to accept his applause. His fingers shook with adrenaline, but he held his eyes steady as he observed the crowed. His blue eyes landed on the mocha brown ones he was falling in love with every single day. His confidence boosted when he saw the brunette in black pull down the collar of his shirt to reveal his neck, giving him a wink. Bill was so ready to mark him. The only thing he can do now is hope that he placed.

Bill took his bow, and walked off the stage and into the back. Once he got there, he spotted the short pig in a dumb blue cape. Gideon was waiting for his turn, two acts from then. He had been practicing his cheap magic card tricks earlier when Bill entered before he had to go on.

At first, Gideon didn't acknowledge Bill and Bill didn't acknowledge Gideon, but during the act before Bill's, Gideon spoke up.

"Don't expect to win, Cipher." He had said.

Bill ignored him. He may be petty sometimes, but he wasn't going to let that twerp under skin. That is, until he spoke up again.

"Such pity, too. Having failing at this and then having to go back to that failure-of-a-son Pines. What a double loss, Cipher." Gideon finished an ugly cackle.

Bill became absolutely furious. No one, and he means NO ONE, talks about his Pines like that. Especially to his own face. The bloodthirsty blonde turned around and snatched the collar of the cheap cape into his tight grasp. Gideon was surprised at the sudden movement. Bill was holding him a foot off of the ground, causing Gideon to squirm, trying to get out of the death grip. Bill's teeth clenched in anger and Gideon swore he saw a flash of red in the blue eyes of the blonde.

Before anything could really happen, the act on stage was done. So, Bill let the twerp go and followed through his act. When he got up there, he was still seething, but he smiled anyways. He scanned the crowd and found the one person he wanted to see. Dipper smiled at him, and he knew that the smile meant more. Like Dipper saw that Bill was pissed, and he wanted to make sure that the blonde was ok.

'You are not a failure,' he thought to himself, 'you're a freaking blessing, and I love you.'

After that thought, Bill's anger turned into determination. They've never said "love" to each other yet, but Bill knew it couldn't be anything else.

The blonde teen began and performed his hardest. He couldn't continue singing when the second part of the song came. It was just too much with the piano, singing, the negative mixed emotions, and the nerves. Plus he always struggled with the middle section of the song, so he made a quick decision to just quit singing and instead let the song continue with the piano part.

Once he was done, he returned to the curtains behind the scene to seek out the prick that was only knee high. Gideon was sitting in a chair with his feet dangling, talking to one of is lackeys. The lackey was tall and strong boy with clouded blind eyes. No one really knows his real name, so everyone just calls him Ghost eyes or G.E for short.

Bill almost reached them when he heard his name being called in another direction. He whipped his head around, spotting the head of brown locks and eyes to match. His revenge on Gideon was shortly setback, but not forgotten. The blonde grinned and quickly rushed to his boyfriend. Dipper laughed when Bill picked him up and spun him around, making sure he didn't knock anything down.

When Bill stopped spinning him, he grinned at the brunette in his arms and pushed him back against the nearest object, trapping the brunette between him and the object. It was crates from an old act, so someone wouldn't get too mad if they accidentally mess them up. Hopefully.

Dipper was looking up into Bill's eyes, biting his lip. Bill watched the motion and growled lowley with anticipation. He wanted to mark him so bad and it wasn't helping that Dipper was teasing him. Bill can only strain and control himself for so long. He leaned down and captured Dipper's soft chapped lips. This kiss wasn't tender like their normal make outs. This kiss was intense with passion and hunger. The mixture of mint and Dipper's cologne was driving Bill up the wall. He didn't want to just mark him on his neck. He wanted to mark him everywhere.

Bill broke off from the kiss and started to trail little kisses down the other's jawline. He knew people were glancing over at them, but they knew not to confront the two when they're together. This random person tried to stop them once in the hall while Bill held Dipper's hand, walking to class. They said "you shouldn't be touching in school like that." Bill, of course, responded passive aggressively, and kissed Dipper immediately with tongue, while groping his ass. Dipper was still in shock when Bill pulled away with a smirk towards the random kid. "It could be worse, sunshine." He had said.

Bill was cut out of his thoughts when Dipper suddenly spun them around. Now Bill was the one trapped between the crates and the other. Dipper's hands rested on the crates behind each side of Bill's head. The brunette looked down teasingly as the blonde looked up, dazed. Bill is the tallest of the two, but the way he was leaning against the crates made him just tad bit shorter than the other. Dipper leaned in and kissed Bill, but didn't let the moment escalate and pulled away. Bill chased him with a soft whimper that only they could hear.

"You can't mark me, babe. We don't know if you won, yet." Dipper said chuckling.

His hand left the crate and placed a finger underneath Bill's chin, lifting his head up slightly. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Won? I thought I only had to place?"

Dipper took that information and furrowed his eyebrows as well.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

After a moment of thought, his expression relaxed with a coy smile. Leaning in and tilting his head so he could speak low into Bill's ear, he whispered. "Let's make a deal. If you place, then you can mark me-"

Bill scoffed. "That was the original deal to begin with."  
Dipper ignored that comment. Instead, he took his other hand off the crates and looped a finger into Bill's belt loop, tugging his white cladded hips into his black ones. Dipper bit his lips again, and Bill followed the motion like he did before.

"You know I love mysteries, and it just so happens that I've yet to discover the biggest one in your pants~ So if you win, then not only will you get to mark me, you'll also receive something in return."

Dipper finished with a peck to Bill's now red cheek. He was impressed. Nobody has ever really shocked Bill into silence, until Dipper came into his life. But before Bill could stutter out his response, the ugly snort of disgust came behind them. Bill snapped out of his daze. The brunette has shocked him so much that his sixth sense didn't catch Gideon's presence. Dipper spun around to face the twerp, but he didn't have much confidence like Bill always did, so he coiled.

"Ugh. What a disgusting interaction. Letting that fag touch you all over with his filthy hands. I just don't understand why you keep entertaining him, Cipher."

Gideon tsked dramatically as he shook his head with fake pity. His too gelled of white hair not moving an inch with the shakes. Dipper self-consciously grabs his arm with his hand and looks down, avoiding Gideon's judgmental accusations, with an embarrassed blush.

He heard Bill push off the crates with an angry grunt, coming up behind him. One of Bill's arms hung loosley over Dipper's shoulder and his other arm wrapped around low against his waist. Dipper jolted when a hand grabbed the front of his junk with a possessive movement. The blush from embarrassment switched to a darker blush. Gideons face twisted up with horror. Dipper felt the hot breath of Bill on his neck when he spoke.

"You seem to forget a giant detail, you little blueberry." Bill said with a smirk. "I'm a fag too. I love dick and balls just as much as the next gay kid. So you can kiss my rainbow ass."

Bill turned his head to give a tender peck to Dipper's sweet spot on his jaw. His mocha eyes automatically fluttered closed. Bill turned his attention back to Gideon.

"Just because you can't get your own Pines twin, doesn't mean you can bash on mine. Its not his or my fault that you've got terrible game. So maybe you should back the fuck off."

Gideon became red in the face. "H-how do you know about my crush on Mabel!? I've never said anything about her to anyone!"

Bill smirked and tugged Dipper close to his body, pressing his back closer against his chest. "I didn't, until just now."

Gideon was flustered with embarrassment and anger. He was about to retort a response, but the SGA kid told him he was up for the next act. She flickered her eyes to Bill's sugesstive hold on Dipper and chuckled to herself, knowing full well that Bill Cipher was purposefully making Gideon uneasy with the action. The shorty in a cape, grumbled and headed onto the stage with the SGA student. Bill watched as they left, but didn't let go of the love in his arms. The hand that was resting on Dipper's crotch, slid up with a rub, to wrap properly around his waist.

Dipper moaned to the movement, but fought back the urge to push the blonde's hand back down. Bill smiled tenderly even though Dipper couldn't see it, and kissed the temple of his head.

"I really hope you win." Dipper voiced out in a strain. Bill chuckled and wrapped both arms low around Dipper's hips.

"You know, we could still fool around even if I don't win~"

Dipper chuckled and leaned his head back against Bill's shoulder. "That isn't the deal."

Bill smiled. His boyfriend has so much more control than him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss where the neck and the shoulder met. The blonde began to sway the two as he started to hum the song he performed.

Dipper laid his head back, letting Bill sway them with the humming. "Why did you pick that song?"

Bill continued his motions and didn't skip a beat. "Because it helps someone with an identity crisis and stereotypical issues. I just thought it could be the start of acceptance of others who are different..."  
Bill grabbed one of Dipper's hands and placed a kiss on the back. "Like us."

Dipper was shocked at the explanation, but he smiled. "I though you are confident with your sexuality? I mean, you flirted with me with a cheesy pick up line the first day you moved here, not even knowing if I liked guys and-"

"Hey, that cheesy pick up line worked. You called me after school that day remember? So I knew you liked me."

Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah. THAT'S what gave me away. That one call exposed all of my sexual secretes. Not that I kissed you, or accidentally told you that I thought you were hot, or you know, the fact that we've been dating for a while!"

The brunette finished with an exasperated huff. Bill chuckled at his boyfriend's tactics and held him closer. "I love you, Mason."

Dipper froze at the sudden words. Being shocked was an understatement. Bill just said the big 'L' word and used his real name. "B-Bill, its only been four months."

Bill shrugged his shoulders continuing his sway.  
"Time is just an Illusion, little tree, and quite frankly, I've never cared about anyone like I do you. You don't have t-to say it back, Dipper, i-if you don't want to."

Bill began to ramble on nervously and Dipper was concerned yet touched. He has never seen Bill be so nervous about anything. If he was, he would never show it, and the poor boy was a stuttering mess. Bill missed the fond look Dipper was giving him from the side. He was too busy psyching himself out with the 'what if I messed up' or 'he's going to be awkward now'.

Dipper smiled up at his loving boyfriend and placed a hand over his cheek. Bill jumped from his flustered frinzie. The brunette could see the worry in the blue eyes, and the red tint to the faint freckles on Bill's tan skin. Bill Cipher was a nervous rec at Dipper's touch.

The brunette twisted in Bill's hold, so now he was facing the other. He leaned up and kissed the blonde's lips, immediately, Bill responded with unknowing reassurance. They broke the kiss and stare dazed at each other. Bill looked into Dipper's brown eyes, hoping to see any indication that he hadn't just fucked up their relationship with his sudden exclamation of love.

The hand Dipper placed on his cheek, moved down to the collar of his shirt as well as the other hand. He grabbed the black fabric into his fists and tugged Bill closer, but didn't kiss him just yet. The triangle necklace the blonde lend him earlier that evening, glinted in the stage light behind the curtains. Dipper leaned a little bit more, so now his 'cute, button nose' was lightly touching Bill's 'strong straight' one.

"I love you too, William."

Dipper smiled and kissed the top of Bill's nose, enjoying the giant white smile the blonde was giving him. Dipper stepped back and held his hand out of the other to grab. Bill obliged and took it as well as giving the back a kiss. Dipper smirked.

The announcer's voice suddenly boomed throughout the stadium. The couple as well as others in the back stage looked up to nearby speakers. "Well, wasn't that something! In a few moments, all of the participants will join us on stage, to receive their placing. So stay tuned!"

The audience clapped and whistled. Not too long after, a different SGA student told everyone to wait at the entrance for the ceremony. Dipper looked back at his love and smiled.

"Now let's go see if I'm going to get a hickie."  
~


	2. Good Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexual scene. You've been warned. You can skip the scene. I put it as a flashback so you'll know when it starts and ends. Just like for the '~' symbols. Fluff at the end.

It was the morning after the talent show. Dipper laid in bed, curled up next to the warm body he was laying on. Brown eyes slowly opened to the sunlight coming from the giant window into the unfamiliar room. The tan chest in his peripheral vision rose with every breath it took. Dipper's eyes trailed up from the bare chest to the peaceful face of the blonde beaut next to him. Bill's hair was ruffled and his tan neck and exposed chest was littered with hickies and scratches.

Dipper smiled to himself as he lifted his body up. The black silky sheets sliding off his exposed torso while he swung one leg over the sleeping body beneath him. Dipper, wearing only his socks, straddled Bill's abdomen, admiring the blonde's pleasured shift in his sleep at the added pressure. Dipper leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the base of Bill's jawline, before he got up from bed. Dipper grabbed his boxers and one of the black dress shirts from the floor, buttoned it on, then slipped the golden necklace from last night into the collar. The shirt was a little bigger than his, so he knew he grabbed Bill's, but that didn't detour him in the slightest.

He walked out of the room with great difficulty and found the bathroom not too far. Once he got in there, he took a look at his reflection. His wavy brown hair was a total mess from the night. He could see the purple-ish blue-ish markings all over his neck, peaking out from the collar. Dipper unbuttoned the shirt to examine the rest. It looked as though he got into a fight with a wild animal frim the woods. His chest was covered in teeth marks, nail marks, and hickies. The brunette blushed, deep scarlet at the memories of last night.

~

Bill had gotten 2nd in the talent show and after they found out his place, they drove to the blonde's house. Dipper has been there once or twice, but he never got the chance to be inside. The times he came, were to pick Bill up and leave for an adventure. So this was the first time he's been in the house and he was never going to forget it.

As soon as they got here, Bill turned the car off and jumped out to pick Dipper up bridal style. At first, Dipper was worried that Bill's parents would hear them, but Bill said they were always on work trips and that he didn't need to worry. The blonde carried him up the staircase, once inside the two story home. Bill placed Dipper down in front of him and opened his door. Dipper walked backwards into the room, never leaving his eyes from Bill's lustful ones.

Bill followed Dipper into his dark room. As soon as the blonde shut the door, Dipper pushed him roughly against it and immediately attacked Bill's jaw and lips with hot kisses of want. Bill moaned when Dipper found a sweet spot between his neck and shoulder. It was pure bliss to him.

Dipper roamed his hands all over Bill as Bill grabbed his ass and rubbed his knee between Dipper's legs. The brunette quickly unbuttoned the yellow vest, sliding it off of the other's shoulders as well as the dress shirt and bowtie. In their make out Bill untucked Dipper's dress shirt and ran his free hand underneath the black fabric, feeling the skin of his boyfriend.

As quickly as the kisses on the lips and jaw started, the brunette licked and kissed the skin that was in his path downwards. Dipper dropped to his knees and grabbed the belt buckle of the blonde's pants. Bill's hand ran through Dipper's brown locks as both of their lust filled eyes watched each other. They were panting with adrenaline and want of whats about to happen.

Dipper's eyes fell to the sight in front of him and gripped the zipper of Bill's white pants. His mocha eyes flickered back to Bill's blue ones as he pulled the zipper down with a slow pace. Bill bit his lip, trying to hold back moan of appreciation, but he let one slip when Dipper rubbed his crotch from the outside of his jeans. Bill tugged the brown hair in his hands and it caused a moan from the boy below him, making him more turned on at the sounds of Dipper moaning of pleasure.

The brunette stopped his rubbing and instead unbuttoned the top of the jeans, and pulled them down just enough for him to grab the hem of Bill's tight underwear. Bill watched the brunette work. Dipper could easily outline the blonde's hard shaft through his boxers. Both of their cheeks heated pink when Dipper wrapped a hand around Bill's penis behind the briefs and looked up innocently at him. The simple action sent waves of pleasure to the blonde boy. He wanted more.

"You're too good at teasing for a virgin."  
Bill hissed between clinched teeth.  
The heat on Dipper's cheeks intensified, but he smirked showing off his dimples. Bill growled in hunger of possession. He wanted to mark him and he wanted to do it now. But Dipper wouldn't let him, just yet.

The brunette slid his hand into Bill's briefs and tugged out his shaft. Bill closed his eyes and moaned as his dick twitched in excitement of being touched. He expected Dipper to want and touch him, but what he didn't expect was the hot mouth around his tip and the moan from the brunette to follow suit. The vibration of the moan on his dick made Bill see stars. Its been too long since his last intercourse, so he was sensitive to anything Dipper did.

Bill rocked his hips gently with Dipper's long licks and bobs. Bill moaned out in pleasure as Dipper began to speed up the pace.

"Ah! Fuck!"  
When Dipper took him all the way, Bill lost control and cursed out a load moan.The blonde gripped Dipper's hair with both hands and took lead. Dipper looked up into his eyes as he rammed his hard on into his wet opened mouth. Bill and Dipper both moaned at the friction between them.

Dipper's eyes closed tight as he rubbed himself through his jeans. Having Bill inside his mouth turned him on more than he thought it would. He wanted to be touched by the blonde. He wanted Bill to take him. To own him. To mark him.

Dipper's nose brushed against the blonde hair at the base of Bill's cock. Sweat coated Bill's forehead as he thrusted into Dipper. He spread his legs for better balance and leaned against the door as he arched his hips toward, letting Dipper take control again. Dipper happily obliged and wrapped a hand around Bill's exposed dick at the base.

Bill tensed as waves of sensitivity and pleasure shoot through his entire body. Dipper felt Bill tense and let his dick slide out of his mouth. Saliva connected his lips and the pink tip of the shaft in front of his face. Bill tensed more at the sudden loss of friction. "Shit! Dipper! Ah!"

Bill put one of his hand off of Dipper's hair and up to his mouth to stop his own strong moaning, but Dipper wanted to hear him. The brunette got up off the floor and grabbed the hand Bill was biting and pulled it away from his teeth. He kissed the teeth marks indented on the back, then leaned in, kissing the blonde immediately with tongue.

Bill pulled away and began his journey down Dipper's jawline and neck, but before he could make his mark, he kissed back up to Dipper's ear.  
"Fuck the deal."  
Bill whispered hot against Dipper. The brunette moaned and grinded his clothed erection against Bill's exposed one. Dipper gritted his teeth in pleasure.

That was all Bill needed to continue this further. He hooked Dipper's legs around his waist and picked him up all the while kissing the shit out of him. He lightly threw Dipper onto his bed, earning a small yelp from the younger. Bill smirked down at the boy beneath him as he crawled on top of him.

Dipper's breath caught in his throat when he saw the demonic smirk Bill was giving him. He's never seen that expression on him before. That look of getting what you wanted. Bill was about to destroy Dipper's innocence. They both knew it and it turned them both on.

Bill leaned in and attacked Dipper's neck, loving the pleasured whines and moans he caused. He wants him. Every inch. He licked his jaw and captured his lips once again. His tongue exploring as much as he can, remembering the taste of himself on him and the feeling. He undid Dipper's shirt, accidentally ripping a few buttons off, but he didn't care. Dipper leaned up so he could take the shirt completely off, without breaking the kiss. The necklace he lent him was glittering gold in the moonlight coming from the balcony window near his bed, making his love even more enticing.

Bill grabbed one of Dipper's hands and held it above their heads as his other hand reached down and undid Dipper's pants. Bill could feel how excited Dipper has become. He grinned into their make out and rubbed Dipper down. Occasionally with his nails, making Dipper gasp with pleasured surprise. Bill relished in his responses, making sure he did them again when he least expects it. He rubbed him a couple of more times before finally reaching into the black briefs of his boyfriend's pants. Bill wrapped his hands around Dipper's shaft. The brunette has never done this before so he was more sensitive than the blonde. His free hand reached down to rest on Bill's as he felt the motion of the other pumping his cock.

Precum dripped out of Dipper's pink slit. His cheeks and ears were flaming hot, but pleasure drove every clear thought from his head. All he could think about was, "Fuck! Ah! Yes-ah!"

Bill kissed every moan Dipper yelled his way. Bill's own cock throbbed with want of attention. Dipper's moans, scent, and skill just drove Bill absolutely insane. He's ready to fuck this boy into the sheets. All he needs is the 'ok'.

He broke the kiss and trailed down to his neck. He found the spot that sent crashing shots of pleasure through Dipper's body. He licked, kissed, and nipped in one spot until he saw work paid off with a giant purple mark in its place. Bill has finally marked him. Dipper is almost officially tainted by Bill.

"Ah~ Bill!"  
Dipper arched his back as Bill continued to mark him all over. Bill left purple and blue bruises on the brunette's neck, shoulders, chest, torso, and hips. His turn on was hurting from lack of attention, but once he's inside Dipper's tight spot, he will have the most mind blowing orgasm he will ever have. He continued his pumps against Dipper's throbbing cock, but stopped, just to tease him. To make him beg for more.

"Ngh! B-Bill, please!!" Dipper's eyes screwed tight and clinched his teeth. His hips bucked up into Bill's hand, but Bill wouldn't move.  
"What do you want me to do, Pines~"

Bill moved his hands a little then stopped abruptly, earning a whimper from Dipper. Bill grinned sadistically.  
"Please, Bill... j-just, please!!"

Dipper moaned, trying to regain the list friction. Bill's thumb slid over the precumed tip of Dipper's dick. Dipper arched his back again, letting a loud moan slip.  
"Please what, Pine Tree?"

Bill was enjoying this a bit too much. Dipper opened his fierce eyes and glared up at him. He roughly grabbed Bill's tan shoulders, hooked his leg behind his knees, and flipped them over so Dipper was now stradding Bill on his exposed dick. Bill's grin dropped as well as his Heart for a brief moment. Dipper was panting. His face was red and his brown eyes glared fiercely with lust and sexual frustration. Bill's heart was beating hard against his chest. Sweet, innocent Dipper, is looking like he was about to put him on his knees with a leash.

With his hands still on his tan shoulders, Dipper leaned down, causing the fabric of his black jeans to rub against Bill's attention seeking cock. He held in a moan as Dipper hovered over him with an animalistic growl.

"I want you to fuck me hard with your cock until I can't walk." Bill looked up surprised at his boyfriend's lustful side. Dipper gripped harder on his shoulders with another growl. " _Now_."

And that was all Bill needed.

~

Dipper blushed at the memory of Bill ripping his pants and briefs off and taking him from behind. Like a dog. He bit his lips as he remembered the feeling of Bill deep inside him, making them both a mess of moans and sweet liquids.

He took one last look at his afterglow body, then buttoned the shirt back up and freshened up.

Once he was done, he stumbled out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. He grabbed a few things from the expensive fridge and giant pantry and started cooking some breakfast for the two of them. He was in the middle of cooking bacon when he felt a pair of tan arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled and conitued to cook as he felt a pair of lips kiss the first hickie he has ever received.

"Morning~"

"Morning, Dipper."  
The sleepy voice behind him replied with a stifled yawn.  
Dipper chuckled and put the spatula he was using, for the bacon, down to turn around in his arms. Bill, half asleep, pulled Dipper away and off to the side from the popping bacon grease. Dipper smiled as Bill picked him up and set him on the counter. He looked down at the blonde in his arms and ran his hand through the yellow locks.

"Ready for round 2?" Bill said as he closed his eyes and leaned against Dipper, stifling another yawn. Dipper bit his lip with a chuckle. "You have no energy, Bill."

Bill removed his head from Dipper. If an outsider looked at Bill, they would've thought because if his crazy hair, he had partied all night, but Dipper knew the truth. That was post sex hair, and he was happy to know that he was the cause of it. He knew he didn't look that much better, but he didn't care.

"What are you talking about, Pines? I can," Bill yawned, "go on for hours. I'm not tired."

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his stubborn boyfriend. "I'm still sore from last night, you animal. Wanna watch a movie and cuddle on the couch after breakfast, instead?"

Bill closed his eyes and kissed the top of Dipper's head, then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the piano part that I really liked for this song. ⬇⬇
> 
> https://youtu.be/mCi6Mr4bO5w


End file.
